Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.2 \times -1 \times -\dfrac{11}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{11}{20} = -0.55$ Now we have: $ -0.2 \times -1 \times -0.55 = {?} $ $ -0.2 \times -1 \times -0.55 = -0.11 $